Tormenta
by rochy true
Summary: La lluvia era testigo de su fascinación. Ella era víctima de aquel fuego. Y asesinaba con la ayuda de los rayos.


Ya saben, nada me pertence (básicamente porque no soy británica, solo por eso :P). Que las personas que aparecen como sus dueños ganen dinero, yo no. Y cualqueir comentario es bienvenido, mejor si son críticas, hay cosas que no me cierran y me gustaría que me las señalasen (sí, no soy capaz de notarlas, es cierto).

* * *

><p><strong>Tormenta<strong>

En la casa de los Black, las noches de lluvia hacían su hogar tiritar con una vibración maravillosa. Las gotas se asemejaban a guijarros que arremetían contra las ventanas, las cuales se lamentaban por ser el límite entre la magia que vivía dentro y la naturaleza que pedía entrar. Eso sin hablar de los rayos, que lograban que los cimientos temblasen y retorciesen sobre esas piedras que eran la base del edificio ancestral. Era una lucha terrible, una que no iba a terminar nunca, que nadie iba a ganar.

Esas noches, su madre las mandaba a dormir temprano, porque mientras más se adentrase la oscuridad, parecía que los chillidos de la casa aumentaban. Así, en los momentos de mayor tensión, las niñas se encontrarían durmiendo en la seguridad acústica que eran las habitaciones.

Pero esos eran sus momentos favoritos. Cuando se sentía testigo, víctima y victimario. Desde muy pequeña podía saborear las fuerzas que se enfrentaban, apostando por una o por otra, pese a que sus padres asegurasen que ninguna iba a ganar. Sabía que si se quedaba despierta, viviría ese ardor en el momento culmine e imaginaba con ansias el día en el cual su madre se olvidaría de ella y no pusiese ese tono tan temible para mandarla a su habitación, encerrada como perro que se había portado mal y que no tendría cena.

Entonces sucedió que aquel día, por un momento, el mundo se movió en cámara lenta, como esas noches que esperaba con ansiedad y anticipación, cerca de las ventanas. Sentía la adrenalina recorrer sus venas con un calor apremiante. El aire se le iba del cuerpo demasiado rápido, pero aún así se comprendía terriblemente despierta. Su mano derecha se movía con velocidad, como siempre, lanzando hechizos y maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

Su cuerpo se llenaba de un gozo que cualquiera llamaría locura, pero ella sabía que no era así. Ella no estaba loca, estaba _viva_. Disfrutaba cada segundo, cada fotograma, como si fuese el último. Se entregaba a cada hechizo con ferocidad y adoraba esa sensación de estar parada en una rama tambaleante que quería tirarla al abismo más profundo. Pero ella seguía avanzando sin importar las consecuencias.

Cuando se encarnizaba en una lucha, sentía que el cielo se llenaba de nubes oscuras y se desataba la tormenta más espeluznante. Casi oía como un rayo caía sobre ella, la electrocutaba y la llenaba de más y más energía. Y tenía que salir, por algún lado, tenía que escapar. Entonces reía, gritaba, insultaba; se entregaba a su cuerpo, no a su alma ni su mente. Daba todo de sí por eso en lo que creía con fervor, algo que su carne y su sangre le decían que era la forma en la cual debían estar las cosas.

Aquella vez no era la excepción. Si bien era una contra tres, ellas no podían llegar a su nivel. Pobres niñas estúpidas, ¡no tenían pasión en la sangre, no tenían las tormentas de su lado! La carne de su organismo, supuestamente lleno juventud, estaba muerta antes de que ella lanzase la Maldición Imperdonable. No hacían las cosas porque su cuerpo se las pedía, ilusas, sino porque suponían que era lo correcto.

Sus manos se agitaban casi automáticamente. No estaba segura de que su mente las guiase de alguna manera. Los designios de su cerebro no llegaba a sus extremidades todavía y ella ya se movía. No necesitaba órdenes, requería de fuego para moverse, ¡cómo lo entendía! Una mano de equilibro, porque sus saltos y avances eran muy rápidos y fuertes; caerse era algo que no era una opción. La otra era dominada por el calor que quemaba sus entrañas, puesto que ese rayo había prendido hasta la médula. Y las quemaría a ellas también.

Reía, con la pasión de su magia y la fuerza de la electricidad que la recorría entera, excitándola, volviéndola instinto. No se escuchaba a sí misma, se había convertido en un acto reflejo en respuesta de su vida, que la recorría de pies a cabeza poniéndole los pelos de punta. Sentía un éxtasis conocido pero extraño subiendo desde su ingle hasta su mano y sabía qué saldría de su varita.

―¡Avada Kedabra!― El haz de luz verde asesino casi rosó la mejilla de la pelirroja y ella sabía que un solo toque era más que suficiente. Lástima. A la próxima sería.

―¡A mí hija no, PERRA!― El grito salió de quién sabe dónde. Y luego una mujer baja y pelirroja se interpuso entre sus tres presas y empezó a luchar contra ella. Era más rápida, más pulida. ¡Que importaba, nada podría salvarla! Ella estaba al fuego vivo, ¿quién podría escapar de las lamidas ardientes?

De pronto, sintió como de a poco su cuerpo se iba enfriando. No entendía que sucedía. ¿La habían mojado? ¡¿Quién se atrevía? Su mano se sentía congelada, pesada por el hielo. Su varita torcida, rota, sus hechizos perdidos. Frunció el ceño un segundo antes de que por debajo de su mano derecha, chocando contra su cuerpo, quitándole la respiración, y, peor, robándole su ardor, llegase el rayo verde que conocía tan bien.

Su rostro llegó a expresar una última emoción antes de que su cuerpo cayese al vacío. Esa maldita rama se había tambaleado más de lo necesario. Su expresión de lucha había sido reemplazada por una sonrisa torcida, irónica. Porque a Bellatrix nunca le había gustado la hora de irse a dormir.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
